Snowflake
by Artist-from-Cz
Summary: Girl who wanted to be doctor died and was reborn to DC world! Even worse she was born as boy! What will happen? Who was she born as? Click to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It´s my first time publishing on fanfiction. I´m so nervous!

I don´t own Detective Conan/Case Closed

Hope you like it!

* * *

I woke up to beeping of my phone. I reached for my phone and turned beeping off."Nooo." I moaned. With some effort I staggered out of bed … and immediately fell down. ´Would it matter if I went back to bed? Surely not.´ Outside was still dark. Street lamps were shining as well.

Then I remembered. It was first day of school! I did lot of work to get to this shcool. I must get up. School was really far from my home but it was the best school in district.

I get up and went to girl was looking at me from mirror. She had almost white dishrveled hair. Her grey eyes had splash of green in them. Her pale skin blended with walls. Small nose on her face was crooked and her lips were chapped and dry. Bags under my eyes werw dark like I didn´t sleep for a week. I wish my skin wasn´t so pale and sensitive.I brushed my teeth, washed my face and tried to tame my wild hair.

After I was finished I went to my my table wer clothes I prepared yesterday, short dark blue skirt with snowflake pattern, sky blue shirt and my most comfortable underwear.I gott dressed and went to table was plate with croissant. Next to plate was paper. ´Happy first day in school. Mum and Dad´

I was so happy they remembered. They´re working as doctors at hospital so they don´t have much time for me but they always try to find some time for me.

I went to hall, put on my favourite shoes and said "Bye"

* * *

I didn´t stand on bus station long when bus come. It was early so there was some place where I could sit. I was feeling really nervous. Butterflies were in my stomach and I feared thea would fly out of my mouth. ´I hope I will find some friends. Who will be my teacher? I hope nothing will go wrong.´ I thought anxiously.

I looked at time: 06:45. Sun was starting to rise. Suns warm rays were touching my face. I calmed down. I knew I shouldn´t sleep but my eyelids were heavy and my mind blurry.

Suddenly, bus twisted and last thing I heard was sound of brakes.

* * *

 _Warm._ It was so warm. Like I was swimming in sea of love. And heartbeat. The best sound ever.

At first I couldn´t move. It was weird _feeling_ your body but not _moving._ When I could move I felt wave of relief wash over me.

Sometimes I heard every kind of music, from rock to classic, sometimes I heard people talking and sometimes I felt soothing pressure. It was distant, like hearing and touchin over barrier.

I thought it was dream but when I couldn´t wake up I felt confused and sad because I wanted to see my mum.

* * *

I was asleep, well, as asleep as embryo cen be, when I felt pressure.

´No I don´t want out.´ I shrieked

Cold air touched me and I shrieked again. Someone was holding me with big warm hands. Hands were _gigantic_. Hands wrapped me in blanket. I quieted. Now I felt warm again.

I was given to somebody else. someone with familiar heartbeat. I felt content.

"Concragulation, it´s boy."

´What ?!´

My hearing was bad and they were talking in different language. I didn´t understand anything.

"Hello my little boy." I heard woman´s voice. Woman was holding me! I felt really tired and confused.

"What will be his name?" Said doctor.

"His name will be ..."

I didn´t hear anything else because I felt asleep to sound of her heartbeat

* * *

Who do you think it will be? I want hear what you think.

Rewiew please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I´m back. It´s second chapter of my first story. Do you think it´s bad or good? Please comment

* * *

Being baby is so boring. You can only eat, sleep and cry. Oh,… You shouldn´t forget changing diapers! It´s very traumatizing nightmare. I don´t get how my mother survived having me. My senses are really horrible. My sight is blurry. My hearing is bad. Only thing I can taste is milk when my mother breast-feeds me! Another traumatizing thing. I don´t have much control over my body too. It´s so frustrating and it´s only maybe month from day I was born. Oh God, whoever and whatever you are, help me.

My new ´mother´ is Japanese(Thank god I watched anime and read manga). From her short midnight hair and her fair skin and her Japanese, she surely must be Japanese. Only thing that doesn´t fit is her sea blue eyes. Maybe she is half? But I´m sure my ´father´ isn´t Japanese. He has milk chocolate brown hair, reddish brown eyes, his face is clearly European, strangely his Japanese is perfect. I have sister too. I think she is maybe ten years old? She is mix of my ´father´ and ´mother´ with brown hair and blue eyes.

These people are very different from my ´real´ family and I don´t know if I will love them like my real family, but I think they deserve it. They are being kind and taking care after me after all.

My mother´s name is Chie, my father´s is Oliver and my sister´s is Asami. My name starts with Mi because they call me Mi-chan.

"Mi-chan are you awake? It´s time for food."

´Thanks, but no. Seriously, NO!´

* * *

"Mi-chan, wake up! It´s you birthday."

´UH, wait… What?´

I opened my eyes and looked at my mother standing over my crib. She had soft smile and her sea blue eyes were shining like stars.

´I´m now one year old, huh?´

I smiled and reached my hand for her. She lifted me from my crib and set me down. I don´t like being carried. I´m independent! My ´parents´ thought it was cute. My parents even let me dress myself.

I dressed up with some difficulty and looked in the mirror. I looked different. Before my reincarnation I was girl. Now, I´m boy. My name is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko (When did I heard it before?). My hair is very dark chocolate. They fall in messy spikes over my forehead. I left them like that because I liked that my hair looked like some cool hero from some shonen manga. My big eyes were stormy grey-blue. My father said I had them after his father. My boyish face with round cheeks was cute.

I was wearing my favourite long sleeve T-shirt with big snowflake in front. My pants were light grey.

Satisfied, I went to kitchen. My father, mother and sister were standing around table. On table stood chocolate cake with my name in kanji and lots of gifts.

When I stopped to stand in front of cake they started to sing ´happy birthday´. My mother´s beautiful voice, father´s off key singing and my sister had high-pitched voice warmed my heart.

After that my father cut cake to pieces. It was chocolate cake with redcurrant jam. Yummy!

"Mi-chan, do you want to open your gifts yourself?" Asked my mother.

"Of course I want!" I pouted. ´Of course I´m not some one ear old baby.´

Gifts were wrapped in blue paper with snowflake pattern. Paper wasn´t any obstacle I couldn´t beat. ´Ha! It´s . . . car. Car? I don´t want car. ´ I frowned, ´Maybe there will be something good?´

All gifts were toys. Oh, not all. There was only one left. It was wrapped in different paper, indigo with yellow stars. It certainly looked special. I unwrapped a gift. My gift was in leather box. What was in? I opened box.

´Beautiful.´ I couldn´t help but think.

My gift was bracelet. Silver bracelet. Silver bracelet with gorgeous ornaments and expensive looking stone.

"It´s from my father and he get it from his father and he get it from his father." Said my father.

"Really? So it´s like this is our family treasure! Mi-chan is keeper of our treasure." My sister said excitedly. "But isn´t it too girly?"

"I don´t think it´s girly at all." Remarked my mother. She and father had mysterious smile on their faces.

´Hmm, maybe it´s magical bracelet? If reincarnation is possible then magic isn´t that weird.´

I tried to put on the bracelet but my wrist was too thin. All of us sweat dropped.

* * *

Who do you think his parents are? And what is that bracelet?


End file.
